Thinking of You
by PurpleCowz
Summary: At times like this I realize: This is why I love Amu. I have no regrets. Amuto.Fluff.First story!


**L: So okay! I have many other stories ready to post, but I 'm going to start with this one, if you want to know any extra information, please read my profile! :D **

**I like to make my Author notes entertaining and interesting, but not this one…xD**

**Sorry, I just so many ideas right now ^-^ My mind is literally running…**

**This is not my first fanfiction EVER, but it is online. Forgive me dearly for mistakes. And please, please read my other stories as well, that will MAYBE be posted tomorrow ^_^ !**

**Constructive criticism is very much needed! Please Love and Welcome me to the world of Posting Your stories on the Internet! xD **

One-Shot? I don't know yet…

**Thinking of You**

I am seriously bored right now.

Isn't it 3:15 yet? What's taking them so long?

I am currently leaning on a tree, outside of Seiyo Middle School, waiting for…

…..

_Gah~ Okay, I'll say it…_

Waiting for…._Amu_.

There, I said it. I don't even know why it's so hard to just say her name. It's crazy. I could be going seriously crazy for her, when she probably doesn't even think about me.

But, I know that's a lie. She dose think of me. We're like friends, or maybe even more. I mean, we talk. Sometimes she even asks me for advice.

I may be no Nagishiko or Kukai, because I know that they are the only two boys that she could consider 'best friends', but I still get the strong feeling there's a special place in her heart just for me.

When I think these things, I get all giddy and excided inside. The effect Amu has on me is so sickening yet so sweet at the same time. I feel like some cheeky retard when I think of her and our interactions.

I'm so desperate to see her. I couldn't see her for the past two days because I was testing, and my mom wanted Utau and I to come home early to 'rest good.' _Ugh~_, mothers are a pain.

She doesn't test until next week, so maybe she'll need my assistance or something over the week end. Oh, who am I kidding, she'll probably be hanging out with her short friend Rima, or all her other stupid 6th grade friends.

_RING~RING~_

Oh, good the bell.

So far all I see are stupid middle school kids shouting, laughing, jumping, running, talking really loud about how fake Gina was, and even flirting with each other.

_Where the hell is Amu?_

Then, I see the pink hair I will always remember. Her laughter fills my ears. And at that very moment, all I can see, all I can hear is her, Amu.

She's not wearing her uniform, none of them are (They don't have to on Fridays). Instead, she's dressed cutely in her pink shorts and white tank. She's walking beside Rima, of course.

At this second, I don't know how to approach her anymore. I thought I had the perfect idea. Now, my mind is all blank.

_Okay think…_

Rima and Amu have now waved at each other and went separate ways. Now's my chance.

I walk slowly behind her.

I decide I don't want to sound desperate for her attention or shit like that.

So, I pull on my bad boy/ cool guy act.

She still hasn't noticed me yet.

I fall beside her.

"I've been thinking about you." I say playfully, surprising her.

She gasps so loud. Her pretty gold eyes get really big.

"You scared me!" She says; her hand on her heart.

I laugh; her reaction is just too cute.

"I can see that." I say.

I like how tall I am compared to her. I wish she could hug me, like she would hug Rima if they hadn't seen each other for two days. But I know she won't.

We stare at each other for a while.

Before I could regret anything, I lean in and hug her.

She freezes for about 2 seconds, but surprises me when she wraps her arms around me and hugs me back.

I squeeze her harder. She sort of laughs and squeezes me too.

Right now, I don't care who's watching us. All I can think about is how much she's liking me right now, how much she's making us both extremely happy right now. It's almost as if she's excepted me in a new level of her life.

And I love it.

We finally let go.

Her cute cheeks are red. And I can feel my cheeks were a bit flushed as well.

We just hugged. I know it isn't as big as an actual kiss, but to us it's pretty big.

Then, she said the words I've always wanted her to say, "I've been thinking about you, too."

I flash her one of my really rare smiles. She flushes and smiles back. We embrace each other again.

At times like these, I realize, _this is why I love Amu_.

I have no regrets.

**L: FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF! :")**

**I, personally think I should have made it a bit more descriptive. But overall I really really Like it! ^-^**

**Fluffy Ikutos are always the cutest :3**

**This 'fluff' style is a bit different from my other stories, but I think I like this theme really well~**

**I like to call this my 'Debut' story. But, I think my next one (If I will finish typing it) will be more of 'Debut' material…**

**Okay, just ignore the past topic, please xD**

**In the future I will post more Amuto stories, some SoMa stories, some Percabeth (YAY~!) stories, and many more! ^_^ so bear with me, please! **

**Anyway, please review for me, please! I WILL love you…**

**Haha, not literally x) I think**

**Expect something VERY SOON~! :D**

**Sincerely,**

**-L, the one who wants you to review! 3**


End file.
